Girl in your Dreams
by Mattel-chan
Summary: A Trunks/Pan fic, although, I'm a fan myself, I couldn't resist some sad endings, but I could make a sequel for this one if you don't want some sad endings.. ^.^ anyway, be kind~! this is my first T/P fic.. :Þ


**Girl in Your Dreams**   
by: Mattel

**DISCLAIMERS: **Standard Disclaimers apply.

**Author's Fore note: **Well, this is my **first Trunks/Pan **ficcie. So don't complain if this pretty sucked.. well, first times aren't that perfect. This is a **songfic. **So if you love or like Marron, I really don't care, it's your opinion, as long as I have my own and you have yours.. then there wouldn't be any problem.

**WARNING: THIS FIC DOESN'T CONTAIN A HAPPY ENDING. IT'S REALLY SAD.** I really love Trunks and Pan, but I think writing a sad fic like this is a challenge. So don't flame me.. maybe I'll even write a sequel to this, so that it wouldn't have a sad ending. Right?.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Girl in your Dreams**

sung by: M2M

fic written by: Mattel

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

**I was walking down the street one day**   
**then I saw you I didn't know what to say**   
**you're eyes were shining**   
**your smile was so kind**   
**When I saw you, I wanted you to be mine******

"Trunks! matte~!," an 18 yr. old Pan flew towards her old, but trusty friend, Trunks, who's already 32 yrs. old. Still single and really, **really **good looking. Almost all the girls on Pan's class on her school were already fainting just catching a glimpse of him.

Gee.. how pathetic. But then she couldn't blame her, he really is good-looking. Handsome is a very honest description of him. No one could compare to his looks, even her uncle. Goten.

She chuckled to herself as she noticed that Trunks already stopped his flight to allow her to catch up. He looks good, as always. With his formal suite, necktie and all. She laughed despite herself, who wouldn't laugh just seeing someone flying wearing a formal attire?

Quirking an eyebrow, Trunks just looked at his young companion, confusion clearly shown on his eyes, "Hey, Panny.. what's funny? well, it wouldn't hurt if you would at least share a bit of humour..," he said, obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice. As they started flying their usual routine. Trunks to his own office. Pan to her school.

Recovering from her giggles, she turned to look at her friend directly on his eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat, it was nearly drumming on her chest, it was getting pretty painful and nauseous. She couldn't deny that she has something going on regarding this male sayiajin. She could just hardly keep herself from telling him everything and not destroying their friendship that has been weathered through a lot of storms.. and problems. She couldn't risk that. She love him so much that just seeing him everyday is enough.. but it would be nice if they would be more.

She shook her head, throwing all negative thoughts aside.

"Nevermind... hey Trunks how's last night? I mean.. with Marron. I know you two have been going out for a while..," she tried to ask, without her voice breaking or even cracking a bit. Man, it was much harder than finding all the black star dragonballs!. But she managed. She understands that he would only see her as a younger sister. Nothing more.

She increased her speed a little. Hoping that the strong lash of wind would just blew the mysterious thing that's blurring on her eyes. DAMN. She's crying. Again. She crunched her eyes shut and felt glad that the strong wind currents are able to dry her eyes in a flash. No need to wipe them dry.

Trunks caught up. But he didn't looked at her, not directly though, but at least his peripheral vision's focused on her, "It didn't go.. right. Everything was... messed up," he told her at last after several minutes of silence. She could just feel herself wasnting to go down and jump and merry dance and throw a party. But she couldn't it isn't a friendly thing if you're happy because of your friend's misfortunes.

**Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like**   
**Or maybe I don't have the eyes like the sky**   
**And I'm not sure If I'm the girl in your dreams**   
**But I can show you, what love means.******

"Well.. I'm sorry," Pan said silently, she really really wished that it would have gone better between them. Marron was her friend. They were all friends. But still.. she couldn't resist smiling, a bit.

Baka!, she screamed inside her head, how could I think that Trunks would finally notice me? I could have danced in between the streets and he wouldn't have cared less.. he'll probably just pass and walk away from me. Besides, I'm not *that* beautiful. I mean, Not as beautiful as Marron, every guy seems to scoop her up. Not her. Especially her.

Trunks seemed to sense the mixed feelings she's having because he stopped flying, and turned to face her, "Hey, what's wrong with you Panny?,"

Great. Now he thinks I'm a crazed and lunatic person with a wide variety of mood swings. I will never be a woman in his eyes. I will always be a brat and a kid. He'll never notice me. He'll never take me serious. He'll never even consider me as a challenge. He'll never--

She snapped out of her trance as she became aware that Trunks was shaking her hard enough to make her teeth rattle, "Wha--?,"

"What's wrong? you seem... different..," he trailed off as her clear blue eyes searched for something hidden on her dark coloured eyes.. well, much darker than his.

Bowing down and staring at her feet, she started to fly again, she's late and she knew it. But she doesn't mind it. She was just embarrassed. She never showed anything than enthusiasm in front of his eyes, she's good at hiding. She knew it.

"I'm just.. preoccupied.. that's all," she said softly. Trying so hard not to make herself as noticeable as possible even under his scrutinizing eyes.

"You seem to be more and more preoccupied these days.. what's wrong Panny?," he asked, using his old nickname for her. She still liked that nickname, even though it sounds rather childish.

Pan just remained silent, she thinks that if she blurt out even a single word... everything would be history. A very vivid nightmare. No. A TRUE nightmare which she would never get the chance to wake up from.

**One day you came and talked to me**   
**and you said we're meant to be**   
**I was happy, everything was no nice**   
**But then I found out that everything was a lie.******

Before her mind even registered the action that was happening, Trunks had already pressed his lips to hers. Mainly out of depression. Pity. Love and everything that's going on with his life. With her life too.

She kissed him back, savouring the taste and feeling of his soft lips pressing upon hers. Everything was a dream come true. They're here, together and most of all kissing!. She pressed her lips against his harder, she needs to feels his lips on hers real bad. She never wanted to wake up from this dream, ever.

Finally they broke the kiss and both gasped for air. Reddening slightly when the action was finally registered on their minds...

Before Pan could say anything, Trunks said his apologies and blasted off into thin air. Never allowing her to catch up. He did love her. But not *that* way, but maybe.. he could.. after some time. But he needed time first. There was that word again. Time.

Weeks passed and Trunks tried to forget everything and started up his new relationship.. with Pan. But things were different, he sensed that she did love him, but he, doesn't. That's the problem, he couldn't take this anymore, he felt like he's all tied up. He got to resolve this, no matter what. He just needs some words to convince Pan that *they* needed some break. A temporary brake.

"Pan, I need to talk to you," Trunks started as he led her to the beach. The color of sunset was almost turning everything orange.. even the water at the beach. Everything seems perfect. But it's not.

Pan looked at him, and her guts told her that it isn't any good, "What is it?,"

"We needed to take a break," he said bluntly. He then looked at her.

She paled. So shocked.

He quickly panicked, "Well.. it's only for temporary.. it's just that.. well, I'm not comfortable with this.. I need space.. it's not the I don't love you, I don't-- i mean, yes, but no.. yes--,"

Glaring up at him, Pan shot him her most death-filled stare, she could just feel him shiver, which made her feel a bit better, "Don't gave me that give-me-space excuse again!, if you need space that much... I'll gladly give it to you, GOODBYE,"

At that Trunks felt his heart broke into tiny pieces, he's been wrong. Again. When would he learn not to hurt anymore?. He felt the aching pain slowly eating his whole heart, well, I guess.. if *you* should have told me sooner, he said, referring to his heart, I should have known that I would neglect what I did.

"You're such a jerk", Pan's mind continued to repeat over and over again, her face hardening every repetition of the sentence.

**How could you do this to me**   
**You said that we're meant to be**   
**You showed me how to cry**   
**When you told me everything was a lie******

**.. owari [?] ...******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Notes: **It's up to you if you want the story to just end that way. Would you want me to do a sequel?. Or maybe not.. it really depends on the reviews I would get. If it sucked. Then it sucked. If you want a sequel, then I'll write one. It all depends on you.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
